1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices having a number of light sources for emitting light to surrounding areas.
2. Background Art
Any electrically operable element having capabilities for emitting light be may considered as a light source. Light sources may include any number of features for controlling the operation thereof, and typically include some form of light socket for receiving electrical power from a main power source, such as a power outlet.
If the main power source is lost, i.e., if power failure occurs and the light socket no longer receives power, the lighting device is unable to generate light. The inability of some lighting devices to generate light when the main source of power is lost can be problematic in many situations where continued lighting may be desired.